warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wind Series/Season 1
Season One Blurb One thing was forgotten many years before. Before the clans were born, before there wasn't anything called RiverClan, there were four cats, East, West, North, and South. They held the power of the winds of the earth in their paws. When the night the clans formed, they were killed in that battle. Since nothing were there to hold the winds, one of the first StarClan cats declared that the clans was responsible for training the young about the winds. But it was soon forgotten. The winds were able to hold themselves up for a few centuries before the winds are crumbling and the storms are coming. And four cats are chosen to lead them all. SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!!!! Episode 1 Breezepaw, a young apprentice learns that he is part of the four cats that will save the clans. He must keep it a secret but when he learns about the other four cats, he wonders if he could keep it a secret from them as well. Episode 2 The Storm that Breezepaw was warned of is coming… fast. But suddenly when he was on a hunting patrol, he realizes he loves Flameheart, a young ThunderClan she cat. When he learns that Flameheart is part of the prophecy and gets closer to her, but something else is closer than him than Flameheart. Bonus Material: Episode 2 1/2 Look in here to find Grayfrost/star's leadership ceremony. This is bonus material and happens between Episode 2 and Episode 3. Episode 3 Nothing will ever be the same. He is the last of his kin. No one else is alive. Leader dead, check! Snakepaw dead, check! And life seems meaningless . . . but only one thing is keeping him from committing suicide. Episode 4 Breezepaw is in severe depression. His mind is unstable and after watching the death of Whisperkit, seeing false accusations, and being taunted by the idiot Snowpaw, he can't take it. He just can't. Episode 5 One cat chosen by Olivefoot had gone over towards the dark side. He doesn't come in the meetings. And if he does, he wasn't the same cat Breezeflight saw in his first gathering, so many moons ago. Episode 6 Breezeflight tries to do something risky. He meets every night with Flameheart under the moon at the borders of their clans. But one thing happens that result in their exile. Episode 7 Breezeflight and Flameheart are rogues, casted away from their clans. They live by themselves and give themselves new names, Breeze and Flame. But when the first storm hits, the clans need their help. Episode 8 Quailfur and Lightningstripe come back again from exile and they seem better… but why? That is the question Breezeflight is asking to himself. And he doubts that they are here just because they miss their former clanmates. Episode 9 Somehow, Snowpelt's mate gets interested in Breezeflight shortly after his death. Mousefire knows that no matter what Breezeflight says about Flameheart, it isn't really true. She wants Breezeflight and will be willing to do anything to get him. Episode 10 : Part One With Mousefire dead, Breezeflight has nothing to worry about… or does he think. He forgets about the giant Storm closing on them… but Flameheart reveals a secret to him right before the Storm hits. A secret. And that secret seems like the most important thing now to Breezeflight. Episode 10 : Part Two The Storm hits… too early. Breezeflight was caught unaware from it. But when it hits, something else happens and Breezeflight is more distraught than ever, and it proves to be a great disadvantage towards the clans. Bonus Material: Episode 11 This shows Flameheart's opinion about Breezeflight and what she would do if she was back home.